Ten Years Later
by iamacoldheartedbookworm
Summary: After the Final Battle, two friends were lost, thought to be forever dead. What happens when they return? And who is that little girl she's dancing with?


Years After

Years After

_A woman stood on the cliff, overlooking the sea. Waves crashed against the rocks to create a wonderful sound that was so relaxing to her. Her long, dark brown but naturally highlighted hair blew in the breeze, flowing out behind her, while her chocolate eyes looked at the setting sun and rising moon. She had on a white sundress, and it hugged her every curve, including her seven month pregnant stomach, with a white shawl around her shoulders and down her arms. She was at peace, it seemed. To her, nothing was wrong. _

_A little girl, around six, was running to her, screaming 'mommy', while her blonde braided hair swung around her head. Eyes equally beautiful as her mothers were shinning with happiness and joy, just as a child's always should. Her pink sundress hung on her shoulders, but the child struggled to keep it there. As the woman turned to her daughter, she smiled a proud smile. _

_Her daughter shared the best of herself and her husband: strong, smart, proud, loyal, cunning, everything that parents could wish for. But for so long, she had been hidden from the world. After everything her parents went through, they didn't want her to go through the same thing. She wasn't locked up in a closet and told nothing. No, they let her know everything that had every happened before she was born, even told about old friends and how they were now, but to know it up front, that wasn't something they wanted. It had been long and hard for them, but they dealt with it also. _

_It had been ten years since anyone had heard from them, since they had been talked to. It was better that way. Even with it all ending, nobody would be able to understand their love and friendship around everything else. So, they escaped, to their own little paradise, their own place. Set on a secluded area in Ireland, they had a little house, well, a big house, set on a cliff overlooking the ocean, with the beach just down the path, the gardens surrounding all sides. It was cozy, it was home. _

_But after ten years, the woman knew that it was time to return. It was destined._

"_Mummy, daddy says it's time to come in! Come on, mummy!" The woman laughed as the girl grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the house. As the house came into view, the woman saw her husband. He was smiling that smile that had, and still did to this very day, melted her heart and warmed her soul. Sure, it might sound silly to other people, but it sounded right to her._

_He had blond hair that was hanging loosely around his head, and his blue grey eyes shown the suns light, wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt that hung down un-tucked. Even though she was pregnant and walking with her daughter, the only thing that she wanted at that moment was to jump him and show him how much she really loved him, the same way she had on their wedding night._

"_Love, I hate to say it, but you are really slow!" He grinned at her, being playful. He knew that at the moment it was dangerous, with her hormones everywhere and anywhere now, but he couldn't help watching her get riled up, just like he used to back in school. As they walked up to him, their daughter giggled at her father and skipped inside the house, stopping as a large golden retriever ran up to her. _

"_You know, with that attitude, I have to wonder how we even have children!" The grin dropped from his as she strutted in the house, passing him up. She made her way to the kitchen, smiling. However, when she arrived at the island in the middle, her smile dropped as she saw two envelopes with very familiar green writing. NO, her mind screamed at her. Not yet, just, not yet._

_Her husband came in and pulled her to him, cradling her body with his. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." It wasn't that she was sad, it was that she was scared, scared beyond all reason of what this letter meant to them. Then, she started to cry, her sobs coming out softly, but her tears sinking into his shirt. He understood what she was going through. He might not have lost very much, almost nothing really, but she lost everything when they left: her friends, family, everything that she held dear. He had been the only thing she had after. Some days, he would wake up and find her sitting on the window seal, just staring off into nothing. _

"_We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. We can just pretend that nothing ever happened today and go on with our lives," he said softly. But she knew, deep down, that they couldn't do that. It would always haunt her, and at one time, they had promised each other if it did ever come to this, they would go back. Maybe not forever, but just to see that everything was as it should be, that everything turned out right. _

"_No, we have to go. It's just going to be so, I don't know, weird. Just seeing how everyone's doing, see if they remember us or anything like that. And I've always promised that she could meet her uncles and aunt. She's waited forever, every story she wants to hear about them." He knew what she meant. Their daughter was so keen into their past. And sometimes, it helped that she was. It made them remember also. _

"_I guess we're going shopping then?" She looked up at his words, but smiled all the same. "We'll go after tea." He nodded and went to find their daughter. His wife turned around to the stove and set the kettle on. In the living room, their daughter and their 'son', their dog, where playing happily. "Daddy!" They both looked up as he came in and sat down on the rocking chair. He patted his lap and she came over at once, the golden retriever following. When she was in his lap, he began to speak to her._

"_Remember how mummy always told you that one day you'd get to see all your uncles and aunts, everyone from the stories? Well guess what?" She just continued to stare at him, waiting patiently. "We get to go see them in a few days. Would you like that?" Her eyes grew large and after a moment, she started to squeal and jump up and down, so excited. "But, you have to promise to be good, and not tell anyone who you are e or who we are until we let you, okay?" She nodded and he waited. "Okay then. I'm holding you to that. Now, after tea, we're going to go shopping for something new to wear, so go get ready." _

_As she left the living room, he wondered, even through all the talk of going back, if this was the right thing to do. Yes, they'd been through it time and time again, always coming out with this decision, but it still got to him. They couldn't hide forever, he knew that, but sometimes, it always seemed to be a good option. _

"_Mummy, how are we getting there?" The little girl asked. Always needing to know, her father thought. They were at Kings-Cross, walking to the barrier that would lead them to platform nine and three-quarters. Today, he was wearing white dress pants with a white button down top, his hair still hanging loosely around his head. His wife had on a light green sun dress, tying behind her neck. Her hair had two small braids in the front, but she put the together in the back, the rest naturally curled down her back. Their daughter had on a light pink and green dotted dress, her hair French braided down her sides. And of course, Hogwarts or no, they didn't go anywhere without their dog, his coat shining brightly. _

"_We have to go to platforms nine and three-quarters to get to the Hogwarts Express, the train, which will take us up to the school for tonight. There shouldn't be many people, because most went yesterday and stayed for the night. Many will be staying tonight also, like us. Then, tomorrow, we'll get to go home." She nodded her head, still holding her parents hands. On the arm that wasn't holding her hand, her mother was holing a small white purse, all their shrunken bags in it. _

"_Look, there it is." To anyone else, it was just a wall between the two platforms nine and ten, but for them, it was the way to go. "Here, let daddy carry you." Her father picked her up, and then kissed his wife before running towards it. She waited a moment, and then looked at her golden retriever. "Ready?" When he barked, she grabbed his collar and together they ran through. _

_The first thing she saw was the ever red Hogwarts Express, waiting, just as it had always done. She walked towards her husband and daughter, and then together, they boarded the train. She had been right, not many people where here, maybe five or four other families. No one really noticed them, and she felt relieved for that. "Come on, I think that the letter said we can take the Head Compartment at the front of the train." She followed her husband, going with what he said. She had, after all, only skimmed over her letter before they left._

_Sooner then it felt, they were back in Hogsmead, at the train station. Before anybody else heard the voice, she did. "Alumni this way! Yep, alumni this way please!" Her heart raced, and her husband saw it. This was the first of many times, he knew, that this would happen. But he knew the giant could keep a secret, so he smiled at her. "Go say hi to him." When he nodded again, she smiled and ran out of the train._

"_Hagrid! Hagrid!" The half giant looked to the front of the train, and what he saw took his breathe away. It couldn't be! He had dreamed that this would happen to many times, but now, he knew it was real. When she was in his arms, he finally let himself believe. After a moment, he drew back. "But, how? I mean, we searched and couldn't find you or-" She looked behind her, where her husband and daughter were smiling and waving. It took him a moment, but he finally found his voice again. "Wait, you and him? That's-That's-Well, that's fantastic for you. And that little one, she's got both of you, I can see that! And another one on the way for you, eh?" She nodded, smiling at the littler girl, and turned back to him. "Hagrid, nobody else knows yet. You have to keep this a secret." He understood and nodded, and watched as they got into the carriages._

_They had managed to get into the castle, pass everyone, and into the Head Dorms without anyone noticing. Since they had been heads in seventh year, while they were here, they were aloud everything they used to have as heads. Everything was just as it had been the day they left. According to the letter, as a memorial for them, this dorm was no longer available to anyone else, even the new heads. They had someplace else they where to stay. So, entering, after setting their daughter down, he grabbed his wife and pulled her onto the couch. "Mummy! Daddy! Can't you do that somewhere else other then right in front of me! I'm still a little girl!" Her two parents broke apart, blushing at there daughter's words. _

"_How about this? We still have a few hours until it's time to get ready. How about you go up to mummy's old room and take a nap? We'll wake you when it's time to get ready, okay?" When she nodded, her mother smiled and handed her a jewel from her purse, and said, "If you need us, just talk into that, okay?" She nodded, and, knowing where the room was from so many stories, made her way up._

"_Well, I'll take that. Now what do you want to do?" She looked at her husband and pulled out another jewel, giving it to him. "We all have one now. I just, I want to take a look around and see the grounds. I told her we have a few hours, and we have about three or so, since nothing starts until seven, and it's only two." He looked at her, amazed. "You need two hours to get ready?" Her response was a fist to his arm. "Ouch, not so hard!" She smiled, but moved over to the closet, where she pulled out a black cloak. "Call if you need me." _

_She walked through the large hallways, careful to hid herself but not look suspicious. Her first stop was the library, her old home-away-from-home. Madam Prince was not there when she entered, but she made her way to the back, by her old table, anyways. It wasn't like she was going to do anything bad to the old books. No, she'd never do that. Back home, they had their own library, filled with every kind of book that a person could think of, and she treated them all with respect. _

_Table looked like it hadn't been touched in year, which was most likely since the dorm was the same. She wanted to touch it so bad, but knew that it might draw attention. We'll be drawing enough attention soon, so it doesn't matter. She sat down in her favorite chair and put her hands on the table. The wood was just as smooth, the chair just as soft. How many hours she had spent here she didn't know, there was no way she could have kept track, but it was a lot. Not wanting to stay much longer, she left._

_Next, she walked to the Gryffindor dorms. The Fat Lady was still there as always, and for some reason she looked better then ever. But she couldn't go in there yet, in case there was someone who could figure her out, but all the thoughts of the common filled her head. So many times had her and her friends stayed up, talking about anything and everything in the world. For one more day, she might just give anything. _

_The other places she went to were the Black Lake, almost running into some old classmates, Hagrid's cottage, though she did stay and talk a while, and the Room of Requirements, changing it into the different things and places she had back in school. Soon, though, she was tired and went back inside to take a small name before it was time to go wake her daughter._

_In all that time, her husband took a similar yet different route. His first place to go had been the Slytherin dorms, but he too, stood outside and thought about everything that took place there. Not many happy memories came to mind, but the few he did have he smiled. He remembered the first time he brought her into the common room, late one night when everyone was asleep. She had been begging him to take her, so he did._

_When he was done there, he went to the library. It hadn't been as special to him as it had been to her, but it did hold a lot for him. The most vivid time he could remember was when he had come to find her one night, around the end of school. They had been together since the Christmas holidays, and he wanted to take her on a picnic by the lake. Of course, she had fallen asleep at her table, looking so cute at that moment when he first saw her. He wished he'd had a camera, but since he didn't, he planted the image into his mind. When he woke her, he carried her all the way back to her room, and, not for the first time, asked him to stay with her. She cuddled to him and instantly fell back into slumber._

_He saw that she had already been there, so he left in case anyone came to investigate. He went to the astronomy tower, thinking about the night with Dumbledore, and how that had changed everything for him. He confessed that he hated what the dark side was doing and agreed to join the light. That summer, he finally became friends with her, and that was the beginning of there life together. He also went to the edges of the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch, and finally the Black Lake. Then, once he saw the time, he started up for the castle again._

_When he was back in the common room of the head dorms, he found his wife sleeping peacefully on the couch. Looking at the time, he saw it was only four-thirty, so he just let her sleep while he made tea and sandwiches. Finally, with the smell of the tea, she woke up and walked into the kitchen, giving him a kiss. "Have a good nap?" She grabbed one of the sandwiches; peanut butter and strawberry jelly, and nodded. After taking a bit and swallowing, she said, "The best I've had in a long time. I forgot how peaceful being here could be." They finished their tea and sandwiches before deciding to start getting ready._

_At quarter the seven, the family stood in the common room, making last minute changes. The little girl had on a light pink dress that was held up by straps and fell to her ankles, where she was wearing a pair of light pink ballet shoes. Her mother was wearing, as the cashier had said, an apple green pleated beaded dress, with silver high heeled shoes. It fit her perfectly and had the right amount of room for her growing stomach. Her father, last but not least, was wearing another pair of white dress pants, with a light green shirt and white suit jacket, the same green color tie, along with white dress shoes. _

_When they left and made there way to the Great Hall, a place where neither of them had been yet, many people were already there and dancing. It seemed at Hogwarts that things would always start early. Nothing changed. Inside there were nametags, but there was a note that the names would not be reviled until eight, just to make things interesting. _

_So, for the next few minutes, they found a table small enough for them all and just watched, while she pointed out people to her daughter, who was in return waiting a little impatiently until she could go up to these people. But before it got to out of hand, Dumbledore walked onto the stage, gathering attention._

"_Welcome back, Hogwarts class of 1999! I'm pleased to see that almost everyone has returned! However, if you do notice, there are more people here then just your classmates. Knowing that some of you have not been in contact with the magical world until now for some time, tonight we are also celebrating the end of the power of Tom Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort! So, I just ask that you all enjoy yourselves! Music, dancing, reunions, all for you! This night, since it was you who saved the world, is yours!"_

_The next hour passed, and the two parents danced together and then with there daughter, all the while talking to old friends and classmates. She thought that some people, Luna most of all, knew who they were, but they didn't say anything. After all, to everyone else, they had been dead for ten years._

_Finally, though, at nine, it was time for the spell to come of and everyone to know who everyone else was. Thankfully, the nametag was only to show maiden names, so she was safe from that information at the moment. "Mummy, can we go see everyone now, please!" When she turned around and saw her daughter standing there, she just smiled. Her husband gave her a look that resembled one good luck. "How about one more dance, just me and you, and then we'll go see you uncles and aunts, okay?" She might not have gotten what she wanted, but she loved to dance, so the little girl agreed and drug her mother onto the floor. _

_The song was a muggle one, and they both knew it "Young and Beautiful" by an American artist Carrie Underwood. Singing together, the younger of the two women held onto her mother as they danced playfully. Of course, her mother being a very good singing, started to draw attention to them. By the second verse, most of the hall was watching them. Some people, knowing the words, stated to sing along also, though not as good or loud. "Like ya mean it, like ya mean, like ya mean like ya do!" When they song ended, the mother and daughter started to laugh. Of course, by the end of the song, the whole hall, and that meant everybody, was watching them. When they pulled back from each other and looked around, they started blushing. But the mother's hair couldn't hide her nametag now and someone saw it._

"_Hermione!" The woman froze and look up, only to see a pair of green eyes, eyes that only one person in the world could have. "Hello, Harry." Though her voice was small, he heard, but before he could say anything else, a loud scream of, "Uncle Harry!" rang through the hall and the little girl at Hermione's feet ran to him. He picked her up as she came to him, and he looked at her. There was definitely a part of Hermione there, but the hair wasn't hers. The only hair that color of blonde he had seen before was- "Draco Malfoy." Harry looked up at her, and the look of guilt on her face said it all. _

_And that person just happened to come and stand next to his wife at that point in the conversation. He just took a moment. When Hermione looked at Draco, he saw her face in a smile that he'd never seen before, just a smile of content and happiness. And Draco looked, well, he looked like he had the first day when he had kissed Hermione, in front of the Great Hall. Everyone knew they were made for each other during seventh year, but he didn't know that it would be like this. "But, I'm okay with it." They both turned to look at him, and all three smiled._

"_So, what's your name?" The little girl in Harry's arms smiled at him. "My name is Destiny Anne Malfoy, and you're my uncle Harry James Potter! Mummy and daddy have told me all about you, and uncle Ron, and aunt Ginny, and Aunt Luna, and Uncle Neville, and-" "Destiny, I think he get's the point, sweetheart." Destiny looked at her parents and blushed. Oh yeah, there was a bunch of Hermione in her._

_By the end of the night, they had all talked about the past ten years. Harry married Ginny, Neville married Luna, but Ron had stayed single, and all worked at Hogwarts, Harry-DADA, Ginny-Charms, Neville-Herbology, Luna-Astronomy, and Ron as Flying Instructor. Most of the other guys, Seamus, Dean, ect., were all aurors, while almost all of the girls became Healers. The professors whose jobs they had taken decided that after so many years of fighting, they wanted a vacation, a permanent one. It was rumored they owned beach front property in Hawaii and lived in different houses all down the shore._

_Hermione and Draco told them that after everything, they just needed to be away. Well, that and the fact that during the battle Hermione had been taken to some remote location and they didn't have strength to apparate away and found themselves in Ireland, and decided to stay a while. Of course that ended up being more then just a while. Not long after they where able to get back to normal life, they found there now lovely home, opened a café and book shop down the road. After a year, they married and then, after that, had Destiny. When they all saw that Hermione was expecting again, they asked. This time, it was a boy, and they where going to name him Henry Aden Malfoy. _

_When the night came to a close, Hermione and Draco took Destiny back up to the Heads Dorm and let her sleep in Hermione's room again. After asking Dobby to watch her, they rejoined their friends in the Gryffindor common room. They stayed a few more hours, talking and talking like old times. In the morning, when it was time for everyone to leave, or at least those who didn't have to leave, the girls were all together, crying._

"_Promise you'll stay in touch this time? No running, no disappearing?" Hermione chocked back a sob as she spoke. "Promise! I gave you all the address of our house. Come by anytime! If we're not there, just walk down the road to the café and you'll find us there. And we'll come by, too! Don't worry!" Hugs were exchanged and it was time to leave, all too soon, they thought._

_That night, when they got home and Destiny was in bed, Hermione and Draco were on the couch, Richie, their golden retriever, at there feet. "So, are you happy that we went?" Hermione snuggled into her husband before she answered. "Very! I mean, I was scared that something would go wrong, but I'm happy we did. I think that was one of the best things we've ever done." He smiled took her chin softly, guiding it to his face. "What else are you happy we've done?" He smirked and she just giggled before leaning in to kiss him. "I can think of something else."_


End file.
